


Freiheit 2.0

by treyler



Series: One Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch, F/M, She ran away, Slow Burn, Tenryuubito - Freeform, ace gonna live, cross-Posted on fanfiction.de, different persectives, everyone deserve happiness, this rich girl is gonna see the world, writing with a friend
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treyler/pseuds/treyler
Summary: Aus dem Kauf ihres ersten Sklaven wird ein großes Abenteuer enstehen.Er nimmt sie mit und zeigt ihr die Freiheit die sie dachte schon zu besitzen.





	1. Chapter 1

Ich wurde durch den verführerrischen Duft meines Frühstücks geweckt. Als ich meine Augen öffnete und mich aufrichtete stand mein Frühstück auf einem Serviertisch neben meinem Bett. Dies bestand wie täglich aus allerlei erlesenem Gebäck und dem exquisietesten Tee den man mit Geld kaufen kann. Nachdem ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte wurde ich eingekleidet. Heute war ein besonderer Tag, denn heute würde ich meinen ersten eigenen Sklaven bekommen. "Yura komm runter." hörte ich die Stimme meines Vaters von unten rufen. Fröhlich setzte ich meinen Helm auf lief die Treppen hinab. In der Eingangshalle wartete meine Familie auf mich, diese bestand aus meinen Eltern und meinem älteren Zwillingsbruder Kevin.   
"Liebe Schwester hast du gut geschlafen?" bei dieser Frage umarmte mich. "Guten morgen ich habe gut geschlafen, du?" Er bejahte und wir machten uns auf dem weg zur Auktion. Dort angekommen wurden wir zu den besten Sitzplätzen im ganzen Saal geführt. Und kaum saßen wir begann die Auktion.   
Zunächts kamen die hässlichsten Mädchen die ich je zu Gesicht bekam. Mit jeden Mal wurden sie schöner und schöner. Mein Bruder kaufte dann die seiner Meinung nach schönste. Ich freute mich für ihn und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich selbst jemanden zu erwerben. In einer kurzen Pause schnappte ich viele Gesprächsfetzten über die heutige Hauptaktraktion.

"Hast du schon von der Hauptaktraktion gehört?""Der Riese oder?""Nein heute morgen was besseres angekommen."  
"Ein Witebeard-Pirat soll heute verkauft werden.""Echt! Kennst du zufällig den Namen?""Nein, aber er soll total berühmt sein." 

Nach der Pause ging es mit den Männern weiter, wobei genau so verfahren wurde wie bei den Frauen. Aber die waren alle langwelig. Ich sah niemanden der mir gefiel. Mein Vater saß nervös neben mir und blickte mich kurz an. Dan war es schon so weit der Riese wurde reingebracht zur entäuschung vieler war es ein Halbriese trotzdem überschlugen sich die Gebote. Nach 10 Minuten wurde er für 3.000.000.000 Berry verkauft. 

Der Auktionsleiter betrat die Bühne. "Meine Damen und Herren wir präsentieren jetzt stolz unsere Hauptakrtaktion. Einen berüchtigen Whitebeard-Pirat, Nutzer einer Teufelsfrucht und sehr stark, er wehrt sich immer noch. Hier ist er: Portgas-D.-Ace" Jemand wurde auf die Bühne geschoben, plötzlich wurde es still, dan sah man ihn an Füßen und Händen angekettet. Der Pirat wehrte sich so gut er konnte. "Das Anfangsgebot liegt bei 600.000.000 Berry." "Ich bin doch kein Gegenstand!!" Der Moderrator klatschte ihm eine. "Sei stil." Plötzlich hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm nicht mal er hatte das verdient. Kurz nachdem ich das dachte zerbrach die Kette und der Pirat schlug den Moderrator so fest das dieser aus Nase und Mund blutend zu Boden ging. In diesem Moment entschloss ich mich entgültig ihn zu kaufen. "Papa. Ich weiß welchen Sklaven ich kaufen möchte. Diesen.", und zeigte Richtung Bühne. "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Ich nickte nur. "Na gut ist deine Entscheidung." Mittlerweile bemühten sich fünf starke Männer den Arm des Piraten wieder zu befestigen. SChlussendlich schafften sie es wurden aber schwer verletzt. Der bewusstlose Moderrator wurde rausgeschleift und ein neuer betrat die Bühne und klebte den Mund des brüllenden Piraten mit Panzertape zu. "Wir beginnen von vorne. Eure Gebote bitte." Totenstille. Bis mein Vater sich erhob und laut verkündete: "Ich werde ihn kaufen." Das Gesicht von Ace wurde Kreidebleich. Ich hatte das Gefühl das er nicht Glücklich damit war. Dabei wurde er doch von uns einer so hohen Familie erworben. Das verstand ich einfach nicht.

Zuhause angekommen brachte ich Ace auf mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen blieb er in der Tür stehen. SCHOCKIERT! "Was ist den los?" Fragend blickte ich ihm in seine schwarzen Augen und bemerkte gleichzeitig das dieser Sommersprossen besaß. "...ähmm....wie...diese Farbe..." "Ahh du meinst Pink. Alles was ich besitze ist Pink. Stimmt irgentetwas damit nicht?" Er suftzte "Nichts..." "Dann ist ja alles gut. Ich erklär dir jetzt deine Pflichten. Also..." Weiter kam ich nicht den sein lachen unterbrach mich. "Meine Pflichten? Das ich nicht lache" "Was ist daran bitte so lustig?" "Einfach alles." Plötzlich total unsicher antwortete ich:" D-du bi-ist aber mein Sklave und de-esshalb mein Eigentum und must tun was ich dir sage." "Sklave? Dein Eigentum? Ich gehöre nur mir selbst." "Mein Vater hat dich gekauft. Jeder Sklave kann sich Glücklich schätzten von meiner Familie gekauft zu werden." "Du denkst Sklaven sind glücklich von jemanden gekauft zu werden?", fragte er mich mit einem toternstem Blick. Selbstsicher entgegnete ich:" Ja, das denke ich." "DAS meinst du ERNST? Echt jetzt?" Ich nickte. Ace fasste sich an die Stirn, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte etwasunverständliches. 

"Ich erklär dir mal was daran so falsch ist... Wie fang ich am bsten an?... Ich erzähl von meinen Abenteuern und von Freiheit danach wirst du es warscheinlich verstehen." Ich blickte ihn fragens an:"Was meinst du?" "Das ist erstmal nicht so wichtig...hör mir einfach zu" Und so begann er die erste seiner vielen Geschichten.

Die ersten Geschichten handelten von seinen Brüdern Sabo und Ruffy welche Abenteuer er mit ihnen beschritt. Besonders Aufregend fand ich das sie in einem Baumhaus schliefen." "Habt ihr auf dem Boden geschlafen?" "Wo sonst? An der Wand?" "Jetzt sag doch mal war das nicht unbequem?" Er zuckte mit den SChultern "Normal eben." Aufgeregt setzte ich mich auf. "Ace." "Mhh?" "Ich habe eine Idee. Lass uns heute auf dem Boden schlafen." Noch bevor er etwas erwider konnte warf ich Decke, Kissen auf den Boden und rollte hinterher. Ace grinste und sagte: "Ok. Ich werde dich nicht daran hindern." Ich konnte nicht einschlafen dafür war ich viel zu aufgeregt außerdem war der Boden kalt. "An deiner Stelle würde ich mich auf den Teppichlegen sonst erkältest du noch." Peinlich berührt robbte ich zum Teppich und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. Ich wartete einige Zeit konnte aber immer noch nicht einschlafen. "Ace ich kann nicht schlafen." "Und was soll ich da jetzt machen?" "Erzähl mir noch so ein Abenteuer." Ich hörte Ace leise lachen. "Ok dann mir mal zu." Währnd er erzählte bemerkte ich erst den schönen Klang seiner Stimme und schlief ich ein.


	2. 2. Kapitel

Ich träumte von Abenteuern auf hoher See es war einfach traumhaft. Ich erwachte und mein Rücken tat weh. Er schmerzte stark. Unter qualen richtete ich mich auf und bemerkte wie Ace friedlich in meinem Bett schlummerte. "Ace." Als antwort bekam ich nur ein leises schnarchen. "Ace. Ace! ACE! WACH AUF!" mit einem quengeln drehte er sich von mir weg. Wütend stapfte ich zum Bett und schupste ihn runter. "ACE!!" Ace richtete sich auf und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf die Matratze. "WAS?!?" "Du hast gelogen." "Womit?!" "Der Boden war unbequemer als das Bett." Plötzlich prustete Ace los und rollte lachend am Boden herum. "Du dachtset der Boden ist bequemer als das Bett. *lach* Das habe ich nie behauptet."  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Leise flüsterte ich: "Anziehen sofort." Denn er saß nur in Boxershorts auf dem Boden. Er zog sich schnell an, ich hörte aber ein weiteres Klopfen. "Einen Augenblick bitte." "Yura ich bin es Kevin." Von hinten kam ein Ok. Ich öffnete die Tür. Dort stand mein Bruder mit einem Tablett in der Hand. "Ich habe schreie gehört und wollte nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und hier ist dein Frühstück." Er wollte mir das Tablett gerade überreichen als er plötzlich stockte. "Ich glaube ich habe euch bei etwas gestört. Hier ist dein Frühstück." Peinlich berührt drehte er sich um und ging. Es kam mir komisch vor also drehte ich mich auch um und sah Ace nur mit meiner Decke bedeckt auf meinem Bett liegen. Er grinste mich an. Schnell rannte ich meinem Bruder hinterher um das Missverständnis aufzuklären. "Kevin du hast es falsch versta..." Er tätschelte mir die Schulter und sagte mit einem wissenden lächeln: "Kein Problem ich benutzte meinen fürs selbe." Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter und er ging.   
Verstört betrat ich mein Zimmer zu meinem bedauern lag der Pirat noch immer auf meinem Bett. Das Tablet stellte ich auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und setzte mich. Im Moment war alles zu viel für mich. "Was ist los?", fragte Ace. "Ähm...nichts. Was machst du eigendlich da?" Er grinste mich frech an und meinte: "Ach das. Das war die Rache fürs runterschupsen." Empört blickte ich ihn an. Man ist er scharf. Plötzlich verwarf ich meine Gedanken und schmiss ein Buch nach ihm. "Zieh dir was an!" Er fing das Buch mit leichtigkeit und riss die Bettdecke weg. "Ich trage doch etwas." Aber noch währenddessen hielt ich mir die Augen zu. "Oww. Verwirre ich dich?" Ich drehte mich auch weg um nicht in Verrsuchung zu kommen. "Zieh dich endlich an." Ich hörte leise SChritte und bemerkte plötzlich eine Hand neben mir welche sich das einzige Crossant krallte. "Mhhm. Frühstück." Entsetzt drehte ich mich um und sah wie sich Ace mit dem Crossant im Mund anzog.


	3. Chapter 3

Es vergingen einige Monate in den ich meinen Kleidungsstyle veränderte. Sehr zum Missfallen meiner Familie trug ich jetzt meistens Hosen. Meine Wände waren nicht länger pink sondern hatten wunderschöne Meeresmotive. Zur Verwirrung meines Bruders schlief ich in einer Hängematte. Ace hingegen schlief in meinem pinken Himmelsbett, was mein Bruder schockierend bemerkte.

Es war kurz nachdem ich mir eine Hängematte zugelegt hatte. Ich schlief noch tief und fest während mein Bruder das Zimmer betrat um mir mein Frühstück zu bringen, was er immer tat.   
Doch als er an mein Himmelsbett trat und den Vorhang wegzog lag da wieder seinem Erwarten Ace. Welcher sich beschwährend den Vorhang wieder zuzog und anscheindend weiterschlief. Hilfesuchend rief er: "Yura? Wo bist du?" Ich hiefte mich aus der Hängematte und fragte schlaftrunken: "Mhmhm... Was ist den?" Erschrocken drehte sich Kevin zu mir um. Er begann stammelnd sich fragend zwischen dem Bett, der Hängematte und mir unzuschauen. "Was ist den?", fragte ich genervt. "Du... wieso schläft dieser Pirat in deinem Bett?!" "ACE! WARUM SCHLÄFST DU IN MEINEM BETT! SCHONWIEDER?!?" Neben meinem total schockierten Bruder öffnete sich der Vorhang und der bettklauende Pirat blickte müde raus. "Wo soll ich denn sonst schlafen?" Toternst entgegnete ich:"An der Wand." Von Ace kam nur ein sakastisches Lachen. "Ha Ha sehr lustig." Als Kevin wieder zu sich fand meinte er: "Ich wollte dir nur dein Frühstück bringen wie immer. Ich stell es auf den Tisch." Beim verlassen des Raumes drehte er sich nocheinmal um. "Ach ja. Hätte ich fast vergessen. Heute ist das Familienbankett und Vater erwünscht dich in einem Kleid zu sehen. Bis heute Abend. Hab dich lieb." Kurz nachdem Kevin gegangen war bemerkte ich ein leises schnarchen. 

Normalerweise freute ich mich auf diese Abende, doch ich hatte das Gefühl etwas würde anders werden.

Nachdem ich mir ein Kleid angezogen hatte und mir die Haare aufwendig hochgesteckt wurden machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Dort waren schon alles Familienmitglieder bis auf meinen Vater versammelt. Umständlich begrüßte ich alle wobei jeder mit seinen neuen Sklaven oder Schiffen prahlte.   
Doch als mein Vater den Saal betrat wurde es schlagartig totenstill. Kurz nachdem ich einen mir unbekannten jungen Mann neben ihm bemerkte, erhob mein Vater seine Stimme: "Guten Abend. Schön das ihr alles so zahlreich erschienen seid. Ich möchte euch hiermit Achille Lasalle vorstellen und freue mich die Verlobung meiner geliebten Tochter Yura mit ihm bekanntzugeben. Komm zu uns hoch Yura." Lauter Applaus erhob sich aber ich konnte nur geschock zu meinem Vater hinaufblicken. Erst als meine Tante mich anstupste schrack ich aus meiner Starre und ging langsam die Treppe hoch.  
Achille streckte mir die Hand hin und meinte leise:"Sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen." Aus Höflichkeit nahm ich seine Hand und der Applaus wurde abermals lauter.  
Der Höhepunkt des Abends war das was beim essen passierte.  
Es war kurz nachdem die Hauptspeise begann, es gab Lammcarré mit Polenta-Sticks mit einem wunderbaren Merrlot. Als eine Sklavin Achilles Wein nachfüllen wollte tropfte etwas daneben. Dieser rastete total aus. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen! Du Trampel!" Als die Sklavin sich entschuldigte und die Karaffe schnell wegzog tropfe etwas Wein auf sein Hemd. Daraufhin stand er wutentbrannt auf und begann auf die Sklavin einzuschlagen. Meine Tante hob ihr Glas und riet ihm: "Tritt es mehr und mehr zwischen die Rippen." Alle aßen und tranken gemüdlich weiter wohingegen ich geschockt und angewidert auf mein Zimmer lief, in dem ich mich einsperrte. Ich drehte mich zu Ace welcher mich fragend über den Rand eines Buches anblickte. Ich sprach nicht mir rannen nur langsam die Tränen übers Gesicht. Doch bevor Ace sein Buch weglegen konnte warf ich mich in mein Bett und begann zu weinen. Ich spürte wie sich jemand neben mich setzte doch bevor ich die tröstende Berührung spürte klopfte es lautstark an der Tür. "Yura mach auf. Warum bist du plötzlich weggerannt?" Traurig zog ich die Bettdecke über meinen Kopf und brüllte: "GEH WEG KEVIN!" "Du kannst immer mit mir reden.", sagte er und ging. Leise hörte ich die vertraute Stimme von Ace: "Möchtest du es mir erzählen?" In einer schnellen Bewegung riss ich die Bettdecke weg und klammerte mich an ihn. Kein Wort kam über meine Lippen ich weinte nur. Er nahm mich in den Arm und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte löste ich mich von ihm. "Ace?" "Ja? Was ist den?" "Ich hätte da eine Frage. Würdest du mich mitnehmen?" "Wohin?" "Wenn ich dich befreien würdest du mich dann mitnehmen aufs Meer?" "Klar."


	4. Chapter 4

Nun hatte ich endgültig den Entschluss gefasst zu gehen. Das größte Problem wäre sein Halsband. Dafür brauche ich seinen Schlüssel, welcher bei allen anderen im Büro meines Vaters hing. Zum Glück wusste ich wo er die Schlüssel versteckte nämlich in einem Geheimraum.  
Am nächstem Tag schlich ich mich in sein Büro und drückte die Nase der Büste meinens Vaters um den Geheimraum zu öffnen. Das schwere Bücherregal schob sich beiseite und gab den Raum frei.  
Mich nochmal unschauend betrat ich diesen. Es war wider erwaten ein kleiner und dunkler Raum, überall an den Wänden hingen Schlüssel mit kleinen Schildern auf den der Namen des Sklaven eingraviert war zu dem der Schlüssel gehörte.   
Ich verbrachte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit damit nach Aces Schlüsel zu suchen bis ich bemerkte das es einfach der erste Schlüssel neben dem Eingang war. Mit einem "Ernsthaft!" nahm ich den Schlüssel und verließ den Raum. Kurz nachdem sich das Regal wieder vorschob hörte ich Kevins Stimme. "Yura was machst du hier?" Erschrocken drehte ich mich in seine Richtung. "Ich wollte mit Vater über die Verlobung sprechen aber er ist anscheinend nicht da." "Das trifft sich ja gut ich muss auch zu ihm wir können gemeinsam nach ihm suchen." Shit! "Ähh...Mhmm...E..es war nicht soo wichtig. Ich muss los." Schnell lief ich in mein Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen fand ich Ace nicht vor. Ich sah zu meinem Schreibtisch und bemerkte das dort noch kein Frühstück lag. Er ist bestimmt in der Küche. Typisch. Ich stürmte gerade aus meinem Zimmer und rannte fast in Ace rein. "Warum so eilig?" Voller Stolz präsentierte ich ihm den Schlüssel, vor Überraschung ließ er seinen Teller fallen. Gerade als ich ihm das Halsband aufschließen wollte hörte ich die penetrante Stimme meines Bruders. "Was tust du da?" "Das einzig Richtige!" Kevin machte einen Schritt in meine Richtung. "Es ist einfach falsch Menschen zu besitzen!", mit diesen Worten nahm ich meinen Helm ab und schmiss ihn Kevin entgegen. Schnell öffnete ich das Halsband. Kaum war es offen warf Ace mich über die Schulter und sprang aus dem nächsten Fenster. Ich sah nur noch den geschockten Blick meines Bruders. Von mir kam nur ein schrilles kreischen.

Ace Sicht (einfach nur weil wir es können und das Kapiel sonst sehr kurz wäre)

Ich wurde von einem Geräusch geweckt. Genervt und müde stand ich auf. Als ich mich im Zimmer umschaute bemerkte ich das Yura nicht da war und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch um zu frühstücken. Doch wiedererwarten war dort kein Frühstück. "Toll jetzt muss ich in die Küche." Also machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, dort angekommen wurde ich erst mal wieder rausgeworfen mit den Worten: "Keine Sklaven!" Verdammt! wie komm ich jetzt an mein Essen? Ich hab Hunger!! Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee die Speisekammer ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg dorthin.  
Ich stöhnte genervt auf, den die Tür war abgeschlossen.  
"Arghhhhh was mach ich jetzt!!!" Ich könnte die Tür auch einfach aufbre...  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als mich ein Mädchen anremmpelte "Hee! kannst du nicht aufpassen." Total ängstlich und halb zu tode erschrocken drehte sie sich zu mir um. "Es..tut mir schrecklich leid...aa..aber ...ich mu...muss meinem Meister Achille...ss...sein Frühstück bringen." Nun tat sie mir wirklich leid. "Schon gut. Nicht so schlimm. Übrigens, wo hast du eigentlich das Essen her?" Schüchtern erwiderte sie:" Aus der Küche. Aber man bracht eine Genehmigung." sie verbeugte sich kurz so weit es ging und verabschiedete sich.  
Als ich ihr hinterher schaute bemerkte ich das sie ein wenig hummpelte. So wo krieg ich jetzt so eine Genehmigung her? In diesem Moment kam ein weiterer Sklave vorbei. Den schnapp ich mir! In einer schnellen, fast unsichtbaren Bewegung klaute ich mir seine Genehmigung, die in seinem Jakett steckte. Damit machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Küche. Nun holte ich mir einen großen, übervollen Teller, mit allem was es heute gab.  
Ich war auf dem Weg zurück zu Yuras Zimmer als sie mich fast umrannte. "Warum so eilig?" fragte ich sie. Bevor sie mir voller Stolz einen Schlüssel präsentierte. ich sah den Schlüssel näher an und bemerkte meinen Namen darauf stehen. Vor Überraschung ließ ich den Teller fallen. Noch bevor sie mir das Halsband entfernen könnte, tauchte ihr nerviger Bruder auf. "Was tust du da?" rief er sofort. Argh wie ich ihn hasse. "Das einzig Richtige!" schrie sie. Kevin machte einen Schritt in unsere Richtung. "Es ist einfach falsch Menschen zu besitzen!" Nun war ich irgentwie stolz auf sie. Sie nahm ihren Helm ab und warf ihn dem ScheissKerl entgegen. Bevor Kevin den Helm fangen konnte, lag das Halsband schon am Boden. Sofort schnappte ich sie mir und noch bevor der Idiot etwas sagen konnte sprang ich mit ihr schon aus dem nächst besten Fenster.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace Sicht

Wir sind schon ein paar Tage unterwegs und ich hab festgestellt das sie einfach garnichts, wirklich garnichts kann. Es ist zum heulen. Sie kann weder putzen noch kochen oder irgentwas nützliches. Da sie nicht mit auf den Racer passt musste ich eine kleine Nussschale klauen. Außerdem geht sie mit andauernd mit irgentwelchen Fragen, wie "Wo fahren wir hin?" oder "Wie lange sind wir noch unterwegs?", auf die Nerven. Obwohl es auch einfach lustig und gleichzeitig auf eine Art süß ist wenn sie über ihre Füße stolpert.  
"Du Ace..." jetzt kommts "Ja was ist?" meinte ich leicht genervt.  
"Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, da du ja so stark bist, wie haben sie dich eigentlich gefangen nehmen können?" Oh das ist ausnahmsweise mal interessant allerdings muss ich mir jetzt eine gute und glaubhafte Geschichte ausdenken, denn die Wahrheit klingt ziemlich lächerlich. "Also ich war auf der Suche nach jemandem..." "Nach wem?" "Ist nicht so wichtig. Ich habe jemanden gesucht, deshalb musste ich von der neuen Welt zurück auf die Grandline. Plötzlich stand ich 9 starken Sklavenhändlern gegenüber. Ich musste kämpfen ,doch einer schlich sich von hinten an und schlug mich k.o., danach bin ich in einer Zelle aufgewacht." Sie blickte mich eindringlich an. "Du hast mich gerade belogen nicht wahr?" Mist sie hat es bemerkt , obwohl meine Geschichte so gut war. "Ähh...ja." "Ich will aber die Wahrheit erfahren!" "OK. Ich war auf dem Sabaody-Archipel unterwegs, ich hab wirklich nach jemandem gesucht. Dan bin ich in eine Bar gegangen und hab etwas zu essen bestellt. Dabei bin ich dan eingeschlafen und aufgewacht bin ich in einer Zellen mit Seesteinhandschellen." Ich konnte sehen wie sie sich ein Lachen verkniff. Ich wurde leicht rot und rief beschämt:"Genau deshalb hab ich gelogen!!" Beleidigt ging ich in die Kajüte und schlug die Tür zu.

Yuras Sicht

Mit einem lauten BOOM! schlug die Tür zu und ich konnte mich nicht länger halten. Ich fing lauthals an zu lachen. "HIHIHI HAAAAHAA! BEIM ESSEN! Hahaha ist das peinlich!" Ich kugelte mich vor lachen. Von so etwas hab ich noch nie gehört. Opps das war garade sehr unhöflich von mir. "Ace!? Es tut mir leid."  
Die Tür flog urplötzlich auf. Ace stand im Türrahmen und verkündete: "Wir sind da. Dreh dich mal um Yura." So stand ich auf und drehte mich um. Dort erblickte ich eine wunderschöne, grüne Insel.   
Ace war so freundlich das Boot bis zum Strand zu ziehen. Er half mir bei aussteigen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er Richtung Dschungel.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchte eine Lichtung auf. Dort saßen viele Piraten. Ein Pirat mit roten Haaren und einer Narbe im Gesicht kam auf uns zu. Fröhlich rief er: "Ace!! Lange nicht gesehen." "Ja ist ne Ewigkeit her." Fragend blickte ich zwischen dem Piraten und Ace hin und her. "Oh...Shanks das ist übrigens Yura." dabei zeigte er auf mich. "Yura das ist Shanks."   
"Schön dich kennen zu lernen Yura. Trink doch was mit uns." Leicht verunsichert reichte ich ihm meine Hand: "Danke. Ebenfalls....ja gerne..."


	6. Chapter 6

Yuras Sicht 

Ich saß an einem großen Tisch mit vielen mir unbekannten Piraten. Ace saß mir gegenüber. Als dieser Shanks mit zwei großen Krügen zurück kam, einen vor meiner Nase abstellte und meinte: "Hier. Wir saufen jetzt!" Dabei setzte er sich neben mich. Alle am Tisch fingen an zu lachen und zu trinken. Skeptisch beaugte ich den Krug vor mir und fragte: "Was ist in dem Krug?" Plötzlich wurde es still und alle drehten sich zu mir um und blickten mich entgeistert an. Schockiert sagte Shanks zu mir: "Das ist Bier." "Schmeckt das?" Seine Augen wurden noch größer. "Ja...Was denkst du den?" "Ok. Kampai"

Ace Sicht

Was sagt man dazu sie kennt kein Bier. Leicht erschrocken sah ich ihr dabei zu wie sie den Krug hob und in einem Zug leer trank. Was ist grad passiert?! Shanks fing an zu lachen und stellte ihr einen weiteren Krug hin. "Hahaha. So ists richtig. Den musst du aber nicht gleich wieder exen.Hahaha." "Hihihi ok ups hihihi." Ok Sie ist jetzt schon total betrunken. Das wundert mich echt nicht.  
Stimmt ich wollte Shanks ja noch etwas fragen. "Shanks können wir kurz reden?" "Ahm. Klar. Gehen wir." Wir standen auf und gingen ein Stück bis wir außer Hörweite der anderen waren.  
"Also was wolltest du mich fragen?" Er setzte sich auf einen Stein. Ich hockte mich hin. "Ich wollte dich fragen ob du zufällig weißt wo Ruffy gerade ist? Ich muss ihm dringend etwas geben." "Zufälliger Weise ja. Er war auf Enislobby und müsste auf Water Seven sein." "Enislobby!? Was hat er dort getan?" "Er hat ein Crewmitglied gerettet und ein Buster call wurde ausgelöst." "WAS!?!" Shanks hob seinen Bierkrug. "Auf Ruffy!" Ich tat es ihm gleich "Auf Ruffy!"  
"Woher kennst du eigentlich dieses lustige Mädchen?" Tja das Thema wollte ich eigntlich vermeiden. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck. "DAS ist eine lange Geschichte und ich werde sie nicht erzählen." "So schlimm?" "Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Sie kann echt nerven , ist mega tolpatschig und kan einfach nichts!" "Das denkst du nur. Sie kann bestimmt irgendwas und so tolpatschig wirkt sie garnicht." Ich warf ihm einen *Ja das denkst du jetzt* -Blick zu. "Ich schwöre es dir heute wird sie noch jemandem , warscheinlich mir etwas drüberschütten."  
Er winkte ab. "Da kommt sie ja und sogar mit etwas zu trinken. Oh und Yasopp kommt auch mit."  
Wie es das Schicksal so wollte stolperte sie und kippte mir den gesamten Inhalt beider Krüge direkt ins Gesicht. Ich schaute zu Shanks und sagte wütend: "Wie ich sagte, sie kann nichts!"  
Yura stand auf und lief Richtung Dschungel. Mist. Das wollte ich eigntlich nicht. Shanks fing an sarkastisch zu klatschen. "WOW! Das hast du jetzt ganz toll hinbekommen." Yasopp mekerte mich an: "Was sollte das jetzt? Sie wollte dir doch nur noch ein Bier bringen." "OHH Das müsst ihr mir nicht sagen das weiß ich selber!!" "Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das sie etwas kann.", entgegnete Yasopp. "Wen du meinst aber ich geh mich mal entschuldigen." Damit machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Yura.

Yuras Sicht

Es war schwer aber ich habs auf einen Baum geschafft. Ich weiß es doch! Ich weiß das ich nichts kann! Ich weiß das ich eine Last bin! Ich weiß es! Verdammt! Aber er musste es mir nicht so direkt sagen. "Yura?" Ich blickte runter und sah wie Ace dort stand.  
"Können wir reden?" "...Ok" Ace kletterte ohne Mühe auf den Baum und saß nach kurzer Zeit neben mir. Wie hat er das geschafft? Wie!? "Yura das vorhin tut mir leid es war nicht so gemeint." "Doch war es und du hast recht. Ich kann nichts. Ich bin eine Last. Es wäre besser wenn du mich nicht mitgenommen hättest." Schockiet blickte er mich an und meinte: "Das stimmt nicht!! Sag soetwas nie wieder! Ich hab dir versprochen dich mitzunehmen und das war richtig so den allein heute hast du schon mehr erlebt als in deinem bisherigen Leben. Du kannst vielleicht nicht kämpfen oder kochen oder putzen aber dafür bist du lustig, neugierig, fröhlich und versuchst immer dein Bestes." Er strich mir langsam eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und lies sie an meiner Wange liegen. Langsam wurde mir warm. Er war so nah das ich seine Sommersprossen hätte zählen können doch mein Blick blieb bei seinen Augen hängen. Sie sind so wunderschön, sie sind ganz dunkel fast schwarz.  
Yasopps "HEY! hab ich euch endlich gefunden." riss mich aus meiner Starre und ich wich zurück. Man war mir das jetzt peinlich. Ich bin bestimmt total rot. Ich verbarg mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen. Yasopp sprach erneut: "Ace ich hab eine Idee! Wollen wir wetten das ich herausfinde was Yura besondes gut kann?" Ace sprang vom Baum:"Klar und um was?" "Um das nächste Fass Bier?" "Einverstanden."  
Ich kam gerade unten an als sie sich die Hände reichten.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuras Sicht

Was?! Sie wetten auf mich?! "Ähmm...Yasopp ich denke nicht das..." Er winkte ab und verkündete: "Komm wir suchen jetzt dein besonderes Talent." Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich glaubte Ace "das kan ja was werden." sagen zu hören während er uns folgte.   
Es wurde lauter den wir näherten uns der Lichtung von zuvor. Dort angekommen gab Yasopp die Wette von vorhin laut bekannt. Nun wurde laut diskutiert welche Kamptechnik ich als erstes ausprobieren sollte. Irgendjemand brüllte laut heraus das wir mit dem Schwertkampf beginnen sollten. Als alle damit einverstanden waren bekam ich ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt. Doch ich lies es aufgrund seines Gewichts sofort fallen und als ich es aufheben wollte, schaffte ich es das Schwert gerade mal ein paar Zentimeter anzuheben bevor es wieder zu Boden fiel. Die Piraten fingen an zu lachen. Ok das war richtig peinlich >.<   
Schließlich meinte Yasopp: "Wir könnten es mit dem Nahkampf versuchen. Ace los machmal." "Warum ich? Ich dachte du willst ihr Talent herausfinden." "Schon aber du bist doch der beste Nahkämpfer hier." entgegnete Yasopp. Ohne ein weiters Wort stellte Ace sich mir gegenüber. Er erklärte mir ein paar Verteidigungs- und Angriffstechniken, danach legten wir auch schon sofort los. Es war eindeutig dass darin nicht mein besonderes Talent bestand. T.T Er legte mich häufiger übers Knie als mir lieb war. Dabei kugelte ich mir auch noch selbst die Schulter aus. "Ok Nahkampf ist es nicht.", sagte Yassop und kratzte sich an seinem Kinn. Doch dann rief jemand (ein unbedeutender Nebencharakter): "Sie kanns ja mit meinem Speer versuchen." Und ein Speer flog auf mich zu. Dieser landete ungefair zwei Meter neben meinem Füßen. Erschrocken wich ich ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Ich packte eben diesen und versuchte Ace damit anzugeifen. Was mit einem gebrochenen Speer und mir auf dem Boden endete.   
So ging es mit vielen anderen Waffen weiter bis wir alle frustriert wieder am Tisch saßen. Ace nicht froh über seien Sieg schenke mir ein neuen Becher ein, als ohne Vorwahnung jemand (ein anderer unbedeutender Nebencharakter) total besoffen auf den Tisch schlug und mehr lallte als rief:"Wurfnadeln." Was viel Zuspruch der anderen ähnlich stark Besoffenen erhielt. Doch bevor ich die Nadeln erhielt nahm Ace diese an sich und meinte beinahe nüchtern: "Nein du bist zu betrunken um noch mit Nadeln zu werfen. Du solltest dich hinlegen." Doch ich war da anderer Meinung. Ich entriss ihm die Nadeln etwas ungeschickt und protestierte lautstark: "Ih bihnn übberhaaaupt niiht bedruuunkeen." Ein paar Piraten, die die noch stehen konnten stellten ein paar Ziele auf, die ich abwerfen konnte. Ich traf zwar, doch fast nie mit der Spitze. Ungläubig schauten mir die anderen zu, wie ich jedes der Ziele traf, nur nicht mit der Richtigen Seite meines Geschosses. Ohne das ich es bemerkte stand Ace plötzlch neben mir. "Wie machst du das?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. " Ich ziele und werfe, das einzig schwere ist das die Spitze im Ziel landet." Da sprang Yassop plötzlich auf und rief mit seiner Pistole fuchtelnt: "Schieß mal damit!" Und schon flog die Pistole auf mich zu, welche Ace fing um sie mir zu überreichen. Die Waffe lag schwer in meiner Hand. Als ich zielte fiel mir plötzlich auf, dass ich nicht wusste wie ich eine solche Waffe abfeuerte. Leise vernahm ich die Stimme von Ace, welche versuchte mir zu helfen: "Um zu schießen musst du den Abzug drücken." "Ich weiß, danke Ace.", pampte ich ihn unhöflich an. Nachdem ich mich wieder zu meinem Ziel wandte, zielte und betätigte den Abzug. Die Kugel traf mitten ins Schwarze. Ich war überglücklich und schoss ein weiteres mal, wieder traf ich. Nachdem ich alle Ziele getroffen hatte die aufgestellt wurden machte ich kleine Freudensprünge und drehte mich zu den anderen. Diese blickten mich mit großen staunenden Augen an.   
Shanks erhob sich und verkündete strahlen: "Tja Ace, schätze mal du hast verloren. Glückwunsch Yura wir haben dein besonderes Talent gefunden. Du triffst jedes deiner Ziele. Darauf trinken wir!" Während er seine Rede hielt kam er mit drei Krügen voller Bier auf uns zu und überreichte jedem von uns einen und hob seinen bei den letzten Worten. Ace beugte sich zu mir runter und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Plötzlich grinste er hönisch: "Du kannst ja doch was." Mit einer schnelle Bewegung drehte er sich weg von mir und in Richtung Tisch. Was war das den? Shanks riss mich aus meinen Gedanken indem er mir etwas zu stark auf den Rücken schlug und ich darduch zwei Schritte nach vorne Stolperte. Als ich mich fragend zu ihm drehte sah ich ein ehrlich gemeintes lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ein gut gemacht entstand aus diesem lächeln und er gesellte sich zu seiner Crew. Überglücklich eillte ich ebenfalls zu ihnen um den schönsten Abend meines bisheriegen Lebens zu genießen.

Kevins Sicht (schließt an Kapitel 4 an)

Geschockt sah ich wie meine Schwester von diesem vullgären Pirat über Schulter geworfen wurde und er mit ihr durch das nächst beste Fenster entschwand. Rasent vor Zorn warf ich den Helm gegen die Wand rante zum Fenster und brüllte: "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vater zog mich vom zersplitterten Fenster weg, dabei schnitt mir das Glas tief in beide Hände. Was ich kaum spürte, jedoch nur bemerkte da das Blut mir den Arm runterfloss. "Was ist passiert Kevin?" fragte mein Vater nüchtern. Ich kann nicht sagen dass sie MIT diesem BASTARD weggelaufen ist. "Diese Pirat, welchen DU ihr gekauft hast, hat meine geliebte Schwester, DEINE Tochter, entführt!" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor unglauben. Die Hände, welche meine Schultern hielten fielen und er sackte in sich zusammen. Meine Mutter brach in Tränen aus. Achilles, das Schwein welches meine kleine, unschuldige, süße und zarte Schwester heiraten, sollte schlug voller Zorn gegen die Wand. Das Gesicht vor Wut verzogen würgte folgende Worte raus: "DAS Lasse ICH mir NICHT bieten. Wofür bin ich dan HIER HER gekommen? Damit meine einzigen Möglichkeit auf Macht entführt wird." Nun war ich wirklich wütend wie konnte er es wagen von ihr so zu reden als sei sie irgend ein Mittel zum Zweck. Mit großen Schritten ging auf das Arschloch zu schloss meine Faust und schlug ihn so fest ich konnte mitten in seine ekelhafte Visage. Er fiel zu Boden. Ich wusste nicht ob das Blut in seinem Gesicht von mir oder ihm stammte, ich hoffte innig dass es seines war. Ich blickte mit verachtung auf ihn herrab und sah wie er sich die Tränen verkniff während er sich die Stelle hielt die ich traf. "Wehe du weinst jetzt." Ich drehte mich zu meinen verzweifelten Eltern und verkündete: "Ich bringe meine geliebte Schwester und eure Tochter wieder." Ich hole dich wieder zurück Yura, das einzige was ich jemals lieben werde.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevins Sicht

Wie soll ich sie wieder sicher in meine Arme bringen, was brauche ich dafür? Ein Schiff, einfach. Lakeien, das wird etwas schwerer soll ich Söldner anheuern? Nein die wollen nur mein Geld, dasselbe gilt für Piraten. Wie wäre es.. ja die Marine wäre eine gute Wahl. Einen starken Lakeien dafür. Ich griff zu der Teleschnecke, welche auf dem Schreibtisch meines Vaters stand und mich mit dem Marine HQ verband und rief an. "Hallo, guten Morgen, was kann ich für euch tun?", meldete sich die Stimme von Vizeadmiral Kranrich. Warum muss sich diese alte Hexe melden. Egal alles für dich Yura. "Ja guten Tag. Ich bräuchte ein Schiff und einen starken Soldaten, welcher mit Teufelsfruchtnutzern in diesem Fall einem Logia-Nutzer zurecht kommt." "Darf ich fragen für welchen Zweck?" WAS!? Die Hexe soll einfach Verstanden sagen. "Ich jage einen bestimmten Piraten." Ihre Stimme erklang wieder: "Es wäre von großem Nutzen wenn wir wüssten welchen Piraten sie jagen." Neugierige, alte Schachtel. Ich spuckte seinen Namen regelrecht aus: "Potgas D. Ace. Sind sie nun zufrieden?" "Ich habe verstanden bis morgen werden wir ein Schiff für Sie bereitgestellt haben. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag." Ich schmiss den Sprecher auf die Teleschnecke. Blöde Hexe!

Sicht eine noch unbekannten Marine Soldaten

Kaum bin ich von einer Mission zurück soll ich schon auf die nächste. Und das ohne meine Untergebene. Können die nicht einfach 2 Wochen warten dann geht es ihr bestimmt wieder so gut das sie arbeiten kann. Mit diesen Gedanken lief ich den Flur entlang, zum Büro des Vizeadmirals Kranich. Vor der Tür angekommen atmete ich tief durch und klopfte an. Zwei kurze Berührungen meiner Knöchel mit der Tür. "Kommen Sie herrein ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet." So betrat ich das Büro. Die alte Frau saß an einem mit Papierenstapel überhäuften Schreibtisch. Ich stellte mich mittig vor eben diesen und salutierte. "Rühren Sie sich Smoker. Sie wissen weshalb sie hier sind?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf "Nein Mám mir ist der Grund meiner Anwesenheit nicht bekannt." Sie blickte von ihren Papieren auf, dierekt in mein Gesicht und seufzte "Es tut mir leid aber die Tenryuubito haben nach einem Schiff und einer Besatzung verlangt. Und Sie hatten schon Bekanntschaft mit seinem Ziel. Sie werden Kevin auf seinem Feldzug gegen Feuerfaust Ace beiseite stehen. Und das mit Ihrer Untergebenen tut mir leid ich hoffe ihr geht es bald wieder gut. Sie dürfen nun wegtreten." Ich salutierte bevor ich das Büro verließ. Ich hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken den ganzen Weg hinunter zu den Docks. KEVIN! Ein Blick welcher abscheu austrahlte und angseinflößend auf andere wirkte zierte mein Gesicht.

Yuras Sicht

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen doch die Sonne schien mir dierekt ins Gesicht, so dass ich mich wegdrehen musste. Als ich dann meine Augen öffnete sah ich Ace neben mir, als ich versuchte wegzurobben stellte ich fest das mein Arm unter seinem Rücken lag. Toll! Was mache ich jetzt? Noch bevor ich einen Plan fassen konnte rollte sich das mänliche Individum weiter auf mich drauf und begann zu kuscheln. Wie ist das passiert. WARTE! Was IST gestern passiert? Denk nach ich habe den Bierkrug von Shanks bekommen, ich trank das Bier, es schmeckte, was ist danach passiert? Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Verdammt! Warte was riecht hier so gut? Das kann doch nicht dieser Pirat sein, oder doch? Ich hoffe er ist es. Reis dich zusammen Yura, so kannst du doch nicht denken. Wie komme ich nun aus dieser Lage herraus?   
Ich sah Richtung Himmel und seufzte leise, als ich rotes Haar bemerkte welches sich über mich beugte. Ich sah ein verschmitzes lächeln auf dem vernarbten Gesicht des Piraten. Er zog sogar noch die linke Augenbraue wissend hoch. Was fällt ihm ein! "Statt hier rum zu lächeln könntest du mir bitte aus dieser misslichen Lage helfen", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter: "Neee. Lieber nicht er kann ziemlich mieß drauf sein wenn man ihn weckt." Der Piratenkaiser drehte sich weg und ging.   
Blödmann! Doch bevor ich meinen zweiten Versuch unternehmen konnte mich zu befreien erklang jedoch laut die Stimme von Shanks: "AUFWACHEN! DIE SONNE SCHEINT SCHON! LOS IHR FAULPELZE! WIR LEGEN HEUTE AB!" Ich sah wieder zu Ace hinüber welcher gerade seine Augen öffnete und mich anlächelte. "Morgen Scharfschützin." Was meinte er? "Morgen wärst du so freundlich von mir runter zu gehen. Und wen meinst du mit Scharfschützin?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann saß sich neben mich hin und zog fragen eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich meine dich Yura. Weißt du etwa nicht mehr was gestern war?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nur noch, dass Shanks mir den Krug voll Bier vor die Nase stellte." Auf dem Gesich der Person die mir gegenüber, auf dem Boden, saß breitete sich ein verdutzter Ausdruck aus.   
So verharrte er sprachlos einige Minuten oder waren es nur Sekunden, welche sich wie Minuten anfühlten. Seine Stimme wirkte etwas fremd aus diesem Gesicht. "Nichts? Wirklich gar nichts? Du kannst dich an die letzte Nacht nicht erinnern? Wie..." Er richtete sich auf und blickte mit dem gleichen verständnislosen Ausdruck auf mich hinab, bis Yassop vorbei lief. Seine fröhliche Stimme ließ mich meinen Blick vom Piraten abwenden. "Morgen ihr beiden. Yura ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für...", plötzlich wirkte er verwirrt als er Ace sah. "Was ist passiert? Leidet hier jemand an Amnesie?" Mit toternster Miene antwortete der Schwarzhaarige: "Ja." Die Verwirrung von Yassop wurde noch größer. "Was. Meinst du das ernst?" Wieder toternst antwortete Ace: "Ja. Sie kann sich nicht an die gestrige Nacht erinnern. Null. Nichts ist noch da." Bei seiner, meiner Meinung nach dezent übertriebenen, Ansage zeigte er auf mich. "Warte? Wie du kannst dich nicht an gestern erinnern? Wie ist das... Du trinkst nicht oft, oder?" Ich stand auf und beneinte seine Frage, was sei gestern passiert, erkundigte ich mich. Die beiden erzählten mir was passierte, die Wette, die Fehlschläge und dass ich anscheinend eine hervorragende Schützin sei. Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüfte und meinte sakastisch: "Jaa. Genau. Und fliegen kann ich seit neuestem auch noch." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen drückte Yassop mir eine von drei Pistolen, die er bei sich trug, in die Hand. "Ace nimm einen Apfel und stell dich dadrüben hin. Ohh und leg den Apfel auf deinen Kopf." Der angesprochene zog genervt eine Grimasse. "Warum soll ich die Zielscheibe darstellen?" Yassop zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte leicht flapsig, dass er doch von einer Kugel nicht getötet werden könne. Einen kuzen Augenblick später stand er ungefähr 20 Meter von uns entfernt. "Ziel auf den Apfel und drück den Abzug." Geschockt sah ich zu Yassop. "WAS? Ich soll auf Ace schießen?" "Nein. DU sollst auf den Apfel schießen!"   
Ich hob die Pistole, das Gefühl war mir aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt. Als sich der Lauf der Pistole auf den Apfel richtete bekam ich plötzlich Angst. Was wäre wenn ich Ace treffen würde, ihn töten würde. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab als ich Schoss. Ich hörte den lauten Knall und spürte einen Rückstoß. Noch bevor ich meinen Blick wieder auf Ace richten konnte klopfte Yassop mir schon auf die Schulter. "Siehst du. Du kannst ja doch..." weiter kan er nicht als man Ace wüend brüllen hörte: "HAST DU GERADE WEGGESCHAUT?!?!" Meine Augen suchten schuldbewusst den Boden. Man konnte Yassop seuftzten hören. "Ok. Gleich nochmal. Leg den Apfel wieder auf den Kopf Ace. Nein du machst das jetzt, ich sorge dafür dass sie hinsieht wenn sie schießt." Ich hörte protsete, welche aber jedoch abrachen als Yassop ihm ein Blick zuwarf der tausend Worte sagte. "So, jetzt gleich nochmal." Ich sah Yassop an und bekam den selben Blick wie Ace zugeworfen. Ein Seufzen verließ meine Lippen. Ich richtete meine Waffe auf mein Ziel, den Apfel, es fiel mir einfach eben diesen ins Visier zu nehmen und drückte selbstbewusst ab. Ein Knall und der Apfel zersprang. Plötzlich war ich richtig stolz auf mich ich hatte einen Apfel, welcher auf dem Kopf einer Person lag, aus einer großen Entrfernung getroffen. Ohne Schwierigkeiten. Yassops Stimme durchbrach meinen innerlichen Yubel: "So. Nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist. Hier." er reichte mir eine weitere Pistole. "Die beiden wollte ich dir schon voher schenken. Viel Spaß auf deiner Reise. Bis wir uns wiedersehen Yura." Er reichte mir eine Hand, welche ich sofort entgegen nahm und schüttelte. Wir verabschiedeten und von der Piraten Crew und machten uns laut Ace auf den Weg zu den Whitebeard Piraten.


	9. Chapter 9

Ace 

Zum Glück war das Meer ruhig. Ich hatte schon Angst wir würden mit dieser klapprigen, morschen Nussschale in einen Sturm geraten, denn schon ein zu starker Wind würde uns in eine problematische Lage bringen. Yura kann zwar, hoffentlich, schwimmen, doch ich wäre aufgeschmissen. Ich würde versinken wie ein Stein, manchmal verfluche ich den Preis für meine Teufelskräfte, die mir so viel ermöglichen. "Piraten!" Erschrocken wollte ich mich aufrichten, doch als meine Hand ins Leere griff, fiel ich vom Dach. In einer schnellen Bewegung stand ich auf und rief: "Was? Wie? Wo?" Yura stand an Bug und deutete auf eine Insel. "Piraten. Dort hinten." Ich konnte sehen wie sie sich ein grinsen verkniff. Man sah das niedlich aus. Mein Blick folgte der Deutung von Yura und ich erblickte Sphinx unser Ziel. Den Heimathafen der Whitebeard Piraten. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stand neben meiner Begleiterin. Meine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. "Das Yura, ist unser Ziel." Mit diesen Worten richtete ich meine frei Hand in die Richtung in der die Mobby Dick vor Anker lag. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich bin wieder zu Hause.  
Es dauerte zum Glück nur ein paar Stunden, bis wir das Ufer der Insel erreichten. Kaum betraten wir das Festland ging die Nussschale hinter uns schon unter. Yura sah die und, warte... sie verbeugte sich. "Was tust du da?" Sie stand wieder gerade und sah mir ernst in meine Augen. "Ich habe mich bei dem Boot bedankt dass es uns hier her gebracht hat." Bei diesen Worten erkannte ich ein Funkeln in diesen großen, naiven Augen. Es war atemberaubend schön, mein Herz schlug schneller und ich wollte gerade meine Hand heben, als ein Chor aus Stimmen mein Namen brüllte.

Yura

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", eine Horde von Piraten rannte auf uns zu. Mich überkam ein Gefühl, dass ich lieber ein paar Schritte zur Seite gehen sollte, was ich auch tat. Zum Glück, denn schon fielen sie über Ace her, dieser fiel zu Boden und man konnte die Freude in seinem Blick erkennen. Diese Freude lies sein Gesicht erstrahlen. "Ich lebe noch. Und jetzt runter von mir. Ihr erdrückt mich!", mit diesen Worten versuchte sich Ace von den auf ihm liegenden Piraten zu befreien. Was nicht unbedingt von Erfolg gekrönt war. Es vergingen ein oder zwei Minuten, bis sich das Bild, was am Anfang schön war anfing lächerlich zu werden. Ich fing an leise zu kichern. Ein weiterer Pirat mit blonden Haaren und offenem Hemd kam auf uns zu. Seine Stimme war laut und hatte eine gewisse Autorität die mich an einen Marine General denken ließ. "Runter! Aber schnell! Ihr zerquetscht ihn noch!" Die Worte des Blonden zeigten sogleich ihre Wirkung denn die Piraten standen einer nach dem anderen auf. Ich bot Ace meine Hand an, dieser nahm sie danken an. Sein Blick ruhte jedoch nur kurz auf mir, bis er diesen auf den blonden Piraten richtete. "Hey." "Hi, schön das du wieder da bist." Sie fielen sich in die Arme. Eine kurze Umarmung kam zustande. Erst jetzt schienen die Piraten mich zu bemerken und beäugten mich mit Argwohn. Ace, welcher den Blick bemerkte warf einen Arm um meine Schulter und stellte mich der Horde vor. Diese begrüßte mich zu meiner Überraschung offen und warmherzig. Sie trugen mich schon beinahe zum Schiff.

Ace

Endlich. Das waren die einzigen Worte die mir durch den Kopf gingen als ich das Deck der Mobby Dick betrat. Mit schnellem Schritt und darauf achtend das Yura nicht verloren ging, näherte ich mich Vater. Dieser saß mittig an seinem gewohnten Platz, ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er mich sah. "Ace! Schön dich wiederzusehen. Wo warst du denn solange? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Die ganze Geschichte kann ich jetzt noch nicht erzählen. "Ach Vater, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Die erzähle ich dir später in Ruhe." Damit war er anscheinend zufrieden, denn er verkündete mit laut schallender Stimme, dass wir heute Nacht feiern würden um meine Wiederkehr zu feiern. Während alle jubelten fragte er mich wer dieses Mädchen sei was neben mir stand. "Oh das. Das ist Yura. Sie hat mich gebeten sie mitzunehmen, was ich getan habe." Sie verbeugte sich etwas schüchtern. Vater lachte erneut. "Na dann. Yura herzlich Willkommen auf der Mobby Dick!" Aus den Augenwinkel erkannte ich dass sie rot wurde. Niedlich.

Die Feier war schon im vollen Gange als die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand. Ich achtete ein wenig darauf dass Yura etwas aß bevor sie trank. Sie war zwar wieder etwas zu schnell beschwipst aber es war eindeutig besser als letztes Mal. Doch dann verlor ich sie aus den Augen. Ich fand sie am Pokertisch wieder. Ich schnappte mir einen Hocker und setzte mich neben Yura. "Ace, wehe du hilfst ihr." Ich grinste und meinte mit einer leichten Bewegung meiner Hand: "Brauch ich gar nicht. Sie kennt ja die Regeln. Viel Spaß Jungs!" Mein Blick kreuzt den von Marco, dieser erkannte weshalb ich keine Anstalten macht ihr zu helfen. Schnell packte er seine sieben Sachen und meinte: "So. Das war es für heute." "Was?! Warum es läuft doch gerade so gut für dich." Schulterzuckend nahm er seinen Hocker und setzte sich neben mich. "Man soll aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist. " Leise hörte ich seine Stimme flüstern: "Wie gut ist sie?" Noch leiser flüsterte ich zurück: "Ich habe genau EINMAL gegen sie gewonnen. Sie ist ein beängstigendes Naturtalent in diesem Spiel." Ein, zwei Runden vergingen und die Jungs schnallten langsam, dass sie doch kein so leichtes Opfer war, wie sie anfangs vermuteten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ihnen Sprichwörtlich die Hosen auszog. Doch war sie anscheinend betrunkener als man es vermuten würde, denn sie wollte mit ihrer eigenen mitgehen. Was ich jedoch schnell verhinderte indem ich meinen Hut setzte. Diesen zog sie an als nach und nach die Karten offen gelegt wurden. "Sorry Jungs. Da hatte ich wohl wieder mehr Glück als ihr." Sie legte ihre Hand offen. Einen Royal Flush, die beste Hand die es in diesem Spiel gab. Damit war das Spiel beendet, sie hatten kein Geld und auch keine Hosen mehr. Doch bevor sich die Truppe aufstand meinte Yura leicht flapsig: "Was soll ich mit euren Hosen anfangen. Die würden mir doch nie im Leben passen. .... Warte ich will aber den Inhalt der Hosen. Es ist mir egal dass das ein Erbstück ist. .... Her damit!"   
Ohne Vorwarnung erwischte mich eine Woge aus Zuneigung für das Mädchen welches ihren Gewinn sorgfältig zählte und in ihrer Jacke zusammen zurrte. "Vielleicht solltest du ihr ein leeres Zimmer geben in der sie ihren ehrlich verdienten Schatz aufbewahren kann." Die Hand von Marco auf meiner Schulter, riss mich aus meiner Starre. "Ja. Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Yura ich zeige dir dein neues Zimmer." Zusammen gingen wir unter Deck vorbei an der Kombüse, eine weitere Treppe hinunter und am Ende des Flurs lag es ihr Zimmer. Ich warf die Tür auf ging hinein und lehnte mich entspannt an eine Wand. Sie trat ein und blieb verwirrt stehen. "Das Zimmer ist ja völlig leer." Ich grinste. "Tja so ist das eben. Man kann nicht immer alles haben." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und motzte: "Wo soll ich bitte schlafen!?" Mein grinsen wurde breiter und ich antwortete freundlich: "An der Wand. Wo den sonst?" Mit einer leichten Bewegung schlug ich gegen die hölzerne Wand und ein Bett klappte herunter. Ich ging ein Schritt auf sie zu und zog unterdessen eine Schublade des in der Wand versteckten Schrankes auf. "Hier kannst du deine sieben Sachen hineinpacken." Sie huschte an mir vorbei und warf das Geld, ohne Jacke in die Schublade und schloss diese mit dem dazugehörigen Schlüssel ab, welcher im Schloss steckte. Sie stand nun mit Jacke und noch immer meinen Hut tragend vor mir. Ich hatte eine Idee. Doch bevor ich diese aussprechen konnte gähnte das Mädchen ein bisschen zu laut. Ich kicherte leicht. Wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, nahm meinen Hut und ging in mein eigenes Zimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

Ace

Als ich übers Deck ging musste ich über viele schnarchende Piraten steigen, um zu den Kajüten zu gelangen. Ich stieg unter das Deck und als ich um eine Ecke bog kam mir Yura entgegen, mit einem Teller voller Essen.  
"Ohh. Morgen Yura. Gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich an Gestern." Sie kaute gerade etwas, was verdächtig nach Fleisch roch und schluckte es bevor sie mir antwortete. "Ja und jaah, ich erinnere mich. Willst du auch etwas?". Sie streckte mir den vollen Teller entgegen. Dankend nahm ich ein belegtes Brot. Als ich genüsslich hineinbiss fiel mir ein was ich Yura gestern noch zeigen wollte. Mit vollen Mund begann ich meinen Plan zu erläutern: "Stim....mmm.....d... isch wo..llde *ich schluckte* dir noch etwas zeigen. Komm." Ich packte ihre Hand und zog sie schnell hinter mir her. "Ace, das Essen. Es fällt gleich runter. Bitte geh langsamer." Ich wollte gerade zum Mast gehen als von hinten eine gut bekannte Stimme erklang. "ACE! Hier bist du. Gut du hast Yura bei dir. Vater will euch beide sehen." Warum werde ich immer unterbrochen? Zuerst im Wald und nun hier? Verdammt!! Doch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte löste sich Yura von mir und lief dem Phönix hinterher. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich ihnen anzuschließen.

Yura

Nun stand ich wieder vor diesem beeinduckenden Mann. Diesem Kaptain von dem Ace mir so viel erzählte. Alle auf diesem Schiff nannten ihn Vater und ich konnte völlig verstehen weshalb sie dies taten. Er wirkte wie ein liebevoller aber doch strenger Vater oder eher Großvater. Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte er uns.   
"Guten Morgen. Wie gefällt dir das Schiff? Die Crew? Im Allgemeinen wie gefällt dir das Leben ausserhalb der Tenryuubito? Keine Panik ich beurteile niemanden nach seiner Familie. Ist mir eigendlich egal wer deine Eltern sind."  
Mein Gesicht wurde rot, doch versuchte ich voller Selbstvertrauen zu antworten. "Das Schiff ist atemberaubend schön. Die Crew ist toll, so viele unterschiedliche Personen. Und ich bin, seit dem ich weglief, so glücklich wie noch nie." Ich bemerkte wie mein Lächeln mit jedem Wort breiter wurde. Ich war tatsächlich glücklich. Nicht zu wissen was der morgige Tag mir bringt war aufregend.  
Whitebeard fing an zu lachen, zusammen mit dem Rest der Komandanten. "Gut. Das wollte ich wissen, dann muss ich dich fragen ob du nicht meiner Piratenbande beitreten willst? Doch bedenke du bist dann eine Krimminelle. Und du wirst warscheinlich von der Marine und Kopfgeldjägern verfolgt. Willst du, kleine Yura, eine Piratin werden?"   
Warte er will das ich seiner Bande beitrete. Will ich das? Ich schaute zu Marco und Ace, diese grinsten nur. Ich wollte frei sein, das bin ich. Ich wollte was erleben, das kann ich nun.   
Entschlossen drehte ich mich zu dem imposanten Mann und strahlend verkündete ich meine Antwort.  
"Ich würde mich sehr gerne Ihrer Crew anschließen, Kaptain." Das Lächeln vom Kaptain erstarb kurz. "WEHE! Du spricht mich noch einmal so förmlich an. Wir sind auf diesem Schiff eine große Familie. Vertanden?!" Ich erschrack mich und nickte legendlich als Antwort, darufhin lächelte er wieder.

Marco schlug mir stark auf den Rücken und beglückwünschte mich. Ace stellte sich neben mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Als mein Blick sich suchend zu seinem wandte, war seiner jedoch auf Whitebeard gerichtet. "Vater, hast du schon entschieden in welche Division sie soll?" Whitbeard rieb sich sein Kinn. "Eigendlich wollte ich sie in die 10. Division unter Curiel stellen. Doch wenn du mich so fragst kann ich mir auch vorstellen sie in die 2. Divion zu stecken. Aber nur wenn du willst?" Während er den zweiten Teil sagte hatte er das gleiche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, wie Shanks an jenem Morgen. Ich sah wieder zu Ace der leicht rot wurde. WAS! Das konnte er? Das war irgendwie bezaubernd. Ich schlug mir ins Gesicht. So kannst du nicht über ihn denken. Oder doch? Vielleicht.   
Ace Stimme war wieder zu hören. "Jaa das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen, sie würde die 2. Divison auch sehr gut ergänzen. Eben weil sie schießen kann." Ich hörte Marco kichern.   
Und die Stimme Whitebeard erklang erneut: "Gut. Dann ist es entschieden. Yura hiermit bist du offiziel ein Mitglied der Whitebeard-Piraten und du stehst direkt nach deiner ersten Mission unter dem Komando von Portgas D. Ace." 

Marco

"Cool. Warte....was... Was für eine Mission? Und warum erst danach?", fragte Ace, wobei man deutlich seine Verwirrung hören konnte. Ich stellte mich zwischen die Turteltauben und warf meinen Arm um Yura. "Jaa. So ne klitze kleine Einsteigermission. Nichts besonders. Das schaffen wir beide schon. Nicht wahr Yura." Ich schaute zu der Kleinen doch in ihrem Gesicht war genau eine Emotion zu erkennen. Panik. Die arme Kleine. Ich tätschelte sie leicht. "Klar gut....aber kann ich nicht trotzdem mitkommen?" Ich ging mit ihr ein Schritt zurück und grinste hämisch. "Nein. Das darfst du nicht." Ich streckte ihm noch die Zunge raus. (#AceRejeted)

Ich schickte sie zusammen mit Ace weg, um ihre Sachen zu packen die sie mitnehmen möchte, aber auch dringend braucht. Kaum waren die beiden außer Hörweite, stellte Haruta die Frage, die schon im Raum stand, seitdem Yura das Schiff betrat: "Sind die beiden zusammen oder nicht?" Namur schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich denke noch nicht. Aber so lange kann das nicht mehr dauern." Jozu lachte und meinte: "Wie lange, denkt ihr das das noch dauert bis sie zusammen sind?"  
Da kam mir eine Idee. "Was würdet ihr von ner Wette halten, ab heute. Ich habe noch einen Logpot zu einem kleinen Schatz. Das wäre der Gewinn. Was sagt ihr." Zu meinem Bedauern sagten nur Vater, Jozu, Namur, Haruta und Izo zu, die anderen Wetten nicht auf die Liebe. Feiglinge!  
Ich schrieb die Namen zusammen mit den Zeitangaben auf.

Vater: 7 Monate  
Jozu: 1 Jahr  
Namur: 4,5 Monate  
Haruta: 5 Monate  
Izo: 6 Monate  
Meine Wenigkeit: 3 Monate

Anmerkung:  
Danke dass ihr so lange gewartet habt.   
Tada das neueste Kapitel. Uns würde interessieren wie lange denkt ihr das die beiden brauchen um zueinander zu finden?


	11. Chapter 11

Yura

Ace hatte lautstark dagegen protestiert, dass ich alleine auf eine Mission gehen sollte. Was ich nicht verstand, dabei war ich doch gar nicht alleine, Marco würde mich auf der Mission begleiten und, wie er es Ace versprach, wenn nötig beschützen.  
Wir standen auf einem kleinen Boot, größer als das was uns zu den Whitebeard Piraten brachte, und Marco zeigte mir wie ich es steuern konnte. Er war ein großartiger Lehrer, alles was er erklärte verstand ich sofort. Nach ein paar Stunden wusste ich alles darüber wie man ein kleines Schiff steuerte. Ein Logpot gab uns die Richtung in die wir segelten vor. Bisher traute ich mich nicht zu fragen was den diese Mission sei, doch schlussendlich gewann meine Neugier.  
"Marco, ich wollte fragen um was es sich bei dieser Mission handelt?" Er sprang vom Mast und landete neben mir. "Das wirst du erfahren wenn wir die Insel erreichen. Aber ich verspreche dir es wird lustig. Im Übrigen kannst du mit einer Armbrust umgehen?" Ich verneinte und er seufzte. "Gut dann zeige ich dir das auch noch kurz, ist nämlich wichtig für die Mission."  
Die Armbrust war um einiges schwerer zu bedienen als ich es mir vorstellte, allein das Spannen war ein enormer Kraftakt. Doch wenn es um das Zielen ging war selbst der starke Wellengang kein Hinderniss für mich.  
Die Reise dauerte drei Tage und wir kamen laut Marco gut vorran. Der Wind sei uns gut gestimmt, meinte er als die Insel, unser Ziel, in Sichtweite kam. Dan erklärte er mir den Plan, es war ein simpler aber doch effektiver Plan für zwei Personen war er perfekt.  
Ich betrat das "Kolloseum der Freude" durch den nordöstlichen Eingang, während Marco den nordwestlichen Eingang nahm. Es waren zwei beeindruckende Flügeltüren auf derren Außenseiten das heutige "Programm" stand. Es waren fünf Runden, in denen Sklaven abgeschlachtet werden sollten. Es sollte mit Raubtieren beginnen und schließlich mit Mann gegen Mann enden. Grausam! Ich bekam eine unangenehme Gänsehaut als ich mir das vorstellte.  
Kaum war der Letzte im Gebäude, verbarikatierte ich die Türen.  
Als nächstes musste ich diesen Schalter finden, um zu verhindern dass auch nur ein Tier freigelassen wird. Er war neben der vergoldeten Wendeltreppe die nach oben führte. Sieben Stockwerke um genau zu sein, ich war ebenfalls mal in solch einem Kolloseum, was meiner Tante gehört. Es war damals, als ich noch nicht wusste wie schrecklich das alles war, schon ekelhaft. Doch heute würde ich es unterbinden. Eine passende erste Mission, das sagte ich zu Marco als er mir den Plan erklärte, er meinte dies ebenfalls.  
Der Schalter wurde unbrauchbar gemacht indem ich ihn abbrach, was leichter war als die Armbrust zu spannen, danach begab ich mich auf den ersten Balkon wo Marco schon mit der Armbrust stand. "Alles erledigt, Kleine?" Ich nickte und nahm die Armbrust entgegen.   
Das Spannen war tatsächlich schwerer, ich zielte und schoss den präperrierten Bolzen ab. Dieser grub sich einen Meter über den Boden in die Wand. Nun war ein Seil gespannt, was vom ersten Balkon aus zu der Arena selbst führte. Alle erschraken als das laute Geräusch erklang, Sklaven, Aristokraten, sowie alle Bediensteten verstummten. Ich nahm einen Rutschhacken von Marco und schlitterte das Seil entlang. Doch auf den letzten Metern verließ mich meine Kraft und ich fiel. Der Boden war angenehm warm, was mein Gesicht bestätigte. Schnell richtete ich mich auf um meine Würde nicht völlig zu verlieren, doch kaum stand ich wieder hörte ich das schallende Gelächter von Marco. Toll nun habe ich mich richtig blamiert. Egal sag was du sagen wolltest. Ich klopfte mir den Staub von der Kleidung und räusperte mich um lauter sprechen zu können.  
"Meine Damen und Herren ich erkläre dieses Event nun offiziell für beendet!" Ich wandte mich zu den Sklaven hinter mir und fuhr fort: "Ihr könnt das Seil nutzen um die Arena zu verlassen dann könnt ihr gehen wohin ihr wollt. Meine Begleitung hilft euch." Ich deutete auf den noch lachenden Phönix.

Marco

Sie ist tatsächlich so tollpatschig wie Ace es sagte. Urkomisch das muss ich den anderen erzählen wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Doch ihre Ansprache war gut. Einfach doch sie traf den Punkt. Nun sollte der Spaß erst beginnen. Hier sollten laut meiner Zählung nur 10 Wachen sein. Die kriegt sie alleine besiegt, besonders wenn sie so gut schießen kann wie Feuerfaust es behauptete und ich es sah. Nach und nach half ich den ersten Sklaven auf den Balkon, als der dritte neben mir stand erklang der erste Schuss und eine Wache fiel neben mir zu Boden. Treffer Nummer eins gut gemacht Kleine. Es war auch kein Glückstreffer den schon fielen Nummer zwei und drei in die Arena unter mir. Verdammt sie kann wirklich gut zielen. Ich beobachtete sie und mir fiel auf das sie den Kugeln auch ziemlich gut ausweichen konnte. Haben wir hier etwa ein Observationshaki? Dann fiel auch schon der letzte Schuss und die letzte Wache. Nun schnell weg hier bevor es ungemütlich wird.   
"Kleine wir müssen weg. Komm!" Ich warf ein Seil herunter und sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft hinauf zu hiefen, bis sie nah genug war um sie hoch zu ziehen. Man sie braucht Training aber dringend!   
Nachdem die breite Masse dieses "Haus" velassen hatte setzte ich es in Brand. Schnell loderten die Flammen in blau und rot.  
Wir liefen den Hafen entlang bis zu unserem Boot, die befreiten Sklaven mischten sich nach einem Dank unter die Masse, um dieser verfluchten Sklaveninsel zu entkommen.   
Yura lag völlig erschöpft und schwer atmend auf dem Deck, ihre Kondition ist wohl auch nicht die Beste. Wenn wir zurück sind muss sie trainieren. Ich warf sie mit einer Wasserflasche ab doch sie war schon eingeschlafen.   
Ich lachte leise und deckte sie zu, bevor ich mich genüsslich betrank. Das war eine erfolgreiche erste Mission für die Kleine.


	12. Chapter 12

Ace

Sie waren eine Woche weg und niemand wollte mir erzählen auf was für einer Mission sie war. Ich vertraue den beiden zwar, trotzdem, Yura ist völlig unerfahren und schwach. Vielleicht sollte ich Vista bitten sie zu trainieren, er ist zwar erbarmungslos aber ein guter Lehrer.  
Er stimmte gerade zu, als jemand laut brüllte: "Marco ist wieder da zusammen mit der Neuen!" Sie ist wieder da. Vielleicht erzählt sie mir was diese Mission war. Hoffentlich, immer wenn ich jemanden fragte, grinste dieser nur dumm. Yura lief das Deck entlang und grüßte mich mit einem die Sonne aufgehen lassenden Lächeln. "Hey. Wie war deine erste Mission so als Pirat?"  
Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schlug Marco ihr auf den Rücken und beantwortete meine Frage. "Sie hat sich ganz gut geschlagen. Nein schon recht solide außer das sich die Kleine voll auf die Fresse gelegt hat als es spannend wurde. Sie muss dringend trainieren, sie hat ja weder Karft noch Ausdauer." Ich grinste. "Ja ist so, aber es wird nicht soooo schlimm gewesen sein." Ich wandte mein Blick zu Yura doch sie war nicht mehr da. Hä? Wo ist sie hin? Ich drehte mich suchend nach ihr um und sah das sie von ein paar Leuten in Beschlag genommen wurde. Die würden Yura erstmal ausfragen. Sicher wird Hans (unbedeutender erfundener Nebencharakter) wieder von seinen Kindern schwärmen. Aber sie lernt die Crew kennen, das ist doch gut. Hoffe ich. "Ich wette gleich brüllt jemand 'Lass uns auf die erste Mission der Neuen trinken!' ", meinte Marco Hoffnungsvoll. Ich finde es lustig das er noch versoffener ist als ich. Und als ob er es beschworen hatte, rief auch schon jemand, Izo, die gerade gesagten Worte.  
Und schon begann die Feier und leider sah ich auch schon wie Yura einpaar Krug Bier zu viel trank. Heute wird sie gut schlafen. 

Yura

"AUSTEHEN NEUE!! DIE SONNE LACHT!! JETZT HOCH MIT DIR!! WER SAUFEN KANN, KANN AUCH TRAINIEREN!!" Ich öffnete meine Augen und bereute es sofort. Das Licht, ich hatte das Gefühl die Welt hasst mich. Mir tat alles weh und mein Kopf dröhnte. Am Liebsten hätte ich weitergeschlafen, doch eine Hand fasste mich am Kragen und zog mich mit. Von mir kam legendlich ein Stöhnen. Anscheinend wurde ich auf ein anderes Schiff geschleift. Denn als ich es endlich wagte meine Augen zu öffnen lag ich auf einem mir fremden Deck. Ich richtete mich auf und am Ruder stand Vista der Kommandant der fünften Division. "Na endlich wach Prinzessin? Ace bat mich dich zu trainiren und den Gefallen tu ich ihm gern. Wir fahren zu einer kleinen unbewohnten Insel dort bekommst du ein kleines Grundtraining."

Smoker

Es dauerte 2 Wochen um eine kleine Crew und ein nicht alzu aufälliges Schiff zu organisieren und um zu den Tenryuubito zu gelangen. Doch dann standen wir an diesen prunktvollen Hafen. Kevin wartete schon dort mit einem Koffer, hätte gedacht er nimmt mehr mit anscheinend nicht. Vielleicht will er sich in den nächsten Tagen was Neues kaufen, so wie ich ihn kenne. Das wird die zweite Mission wo ich mit diesem Typen zusammenarbeiten muss. Die erste war eine Bodyguard-Mission, er war so anstrengend und an jedem Hafen wollte er ein Geschenk für seine Schwester kaufen. Und nun ist er auf der Suche nach ihr, wie war nochmal ihr Name irgendwas mit -ra. Ira? Nora? Korra? Was war es gleich noch mal? Egal. Kevin sagt den Namen sicher gleich.  
Wir legten an und ich verließ das Schiff um ihn zu grüßen. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand, doch er stolzierte einfach an mir vorbei. "Gut das sie endlich da sind wir müssen meine arme, kleine Schwester Yura aus den Griffen dieses obszönen Piraten befreien." Stimmt ihr Name war Yura. Das sollte ich mir vielleicht merken. Nun muss ich ihm noch die Idee mit dem Steckbrief schmackhaft machen. Wird ihm sicher nicht gefallen. Ich zeigte ihm sein Quatier und als er es sah begann er sofort wieder zu meckern. "Ich weiß ja sie wollen unauffällig sein aber warum ist dieser Raum so verdammt klein? Ich kann mich ja kaum bewegen." Dies war die größte Kajüte im ganzen Schiff, hier schläft eigentlich der Kaptaim es waren drei Meter fünfzig auf drei Meter.Was ziemlich groß für ein Schiff ist. Ich sah mich um, hier standen ein luxoriöses Doppelbett sowie ein Schreibtisch und ein großer Kleiderschrank. Was will dieser Typ noch, das ist das Inkognito Schiff seines Vaters. Dies sagte ich ihm auch und er murmelte nur etwas von 'für dich tue ich alles Yura' Dieses Bürschchen hat eindeutig einen Schwesterkomplex, einen Starken.   
Bis zum Abendessen sah ich ihn zum Glück nicht mehr. 

Kevin

Das Zimmer war eine Zumutung, ich konnte mich kaum bewegen doch für meine unschuldige und reizende Schwester nehme ich das gerne in Kauf. Zum Abend hin wurde ich von einem Soldaten gebeten zum Abendessen in die Kombüse zu kommen um mit dem Kaptain und dem ranghöchsten Offizier zu speisen. Ich folgte ihm und nach kurzer Zeit stand ich vor einer metalenen Tür die zu meinem Ziel führte. Der Soldat der mich herführte öffnete eben diese und ich betrat den kleinen Speisesaal, dort saßen der Kaptain des Schiffes und Smoker an einem Tisch. Die erhoben sich kurz als ich den Raum betrat, und setzten sich nach mir wieder hin.  
Zum Essen gab es einen Fisch-Spinat Auflauf mit Käsesoße. Es schmeckte zu meiner Überraschung granios, doch ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken. Als ich genüsslich an meinem Wein nippte räusperte sich der grauhaarige Soldat und begann zu sprechen: "Ich habe eine Idee wie wir die Suche nach eurer Schwester beschleunigen könnten. Sie wird euch sicher nicht gefallen. Doch hört mich an." Ich bedeutete ihm er solle fortfahren. "Wir könnten einen Steckbrief ausstellen um die Allgemeinheit auf eure Suche hinzuweisen. Natürlich würde auf dem Steckbrief only alive stehen." Ich war außer mir. Meine Schwester wie eine Gesetzteslose zu behandeln. Doch leider musste ich zugeben das dies eine gute Idee war. Ich hatte sogar das perfekte Bild um sie zu finden. "Dies ist widererwartend ein annehmbarer Vorschlag. Ich besitze tatsächlich ein perfektes Foto. Wann würden diese dann in Umlauf geraten?" Smoker blickte überrascht, anscheinend hatte er mehr Widerstand erwartet. "Anfang nächsten Monats. Also in drei Wochen. Ist das für euch zufriedenstellend?" Ich nickte und genoss das restliche Mahl ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit den hier Anwesenden zu wechseln.


End file.
